Você: O que dizer sobre Tiago Potter?
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: Lílian Evans e seu diário. O que será que ela tem a dizer sobre Tiago Potter? Muita coisa será dita nas últimas páginas de seu dário.Song Fic baseada na música You do Evanescence. Fic TL.


**The words have been drained from this pencil**

**As palavras foram escoadas deste lápis**

**Sweet words that I want to give you**

**Doces palavras que eu quero te dar**

**And I cant sleep, I need to tell you... goodnight**

**E eu não posso dormir, eu preciso lhe falar... boa noite**

Não sei o que me deu para ressuscitar esse diário.Estava tão empoeirado que resolvi limpa-lo e folhear algumas páginas. Parei de escrever quando me casei com Tiago, não via mais sentido nisso, não me achava mais com idade para desabafar em um monte de papel. Me assustei ao ver que ainda restavam algumas folhas em branco e resolvi escrever os últimos momentos mais lindos que tive na vida. Como pude ser tão idiota em tratar você dessa forma? Rabiscos e mais rabiscos nada criativos que só continha o quanto odiava Tiago Potter. _"Como aquele garoto pode ser tão idiota? Que cabelo horrível ele tem..ai...ele se acha com aquela maldita vassoura..." _ e coisas desse tipo tornaram meu diário uma extrema piada, porque é com esse idiota que estou agora. Incrível não acha? Também achei quando estava vestida de noiva, pensava _"Merlin..o que você tá fazendo? Você o odiava e agora vai entrelaçar sua vida na dele!"_. Confesso que fiquei assustada, mas o amor que eu descobri sentir por ele superou todos os meus medos e desapareceu com algumas de minhas criticas. Somos homem e mulher que se amam intensamente. É difícil para eu tentar descrever o que sinto por ele porque é algo muito forte e que me faz feliz todos os dias. Sempre o desejei a 10 metros de distancia de mim e por incrível que pareça dividimos agora a mesma casa, os mesmos sonhos e o mesmo sentimento.

Já que estou aqui, vou dedicar essas últimas páginas do meu diário ao homem da minha vida. Ao homem que me ensinou valores e a controlar meus ânimos (foi difícil, mas agora estou até mais calma). Ao homem que provou que conseguiria se redimir de seus erros, tolerou todas as diferenças e provou que sempre me amou de verdade. Esse homem maravilhoso que mudou minha vida se chama Tiago Potter (ainda bem que você não consegue rir de mim, pois tenho certeza que estaria gargalhando agora).

Nossa...você está apaixonada? Sim, querido diário, estou completamente apaixonada.Seu toque,seus lábios, corpo...tudo isso me entorpece e confundi meus sentidos ainda não me conformo como pude renegar esse amor por tanto tempo. Agi feito uma idiota diante da situação como medo de admitir tudo que sinto. De repente, tudo se tornou saudável, fácil e completo. Estou muito feliz por tê-lo ao meu lado e poder guiar meu caminho com a luz das estrelas. Seus olhos me cativam com sua doçura, sua voz me entorpece e seu toque me faz adormecer perante o silêncio da Lua.

Estamos juntos a 1 ano e meio, tempo o suficiente para mostrar o quanto nos amamos e o quanto que queremos passar as nossas vidas inteiras juntos. Isso tudo é a prova do infinito. Me sinto feliz e completa como nunca estive antes. Não acredito até agora que estamos casados e muito contentes com tudo. Temos uma casinha, nossas coisinhas muito fofas..nossa..nunca pensei que tudo aconteceria de forma tão rápida, mas o principal é que diante de Deus, provamos ficar juntos até que a morte nos separe...nossa..como eu chorei nesse dia...isso porque eu nunca choro..(como é mentirosa). Meu amor por ele sempre será eterno. Eterno como o dia, à noite, o céu e as estrelas.Esse amor nos uniu de forma inexplicada, mas foi o suficiente para provar que podemos enfrentar nossos medos e esquecer dos grandes problemas que nos aflige.

Tiago é um homem doce e amável que me conquistou sem pedir nada em troca a não ser meu amor (que coisa difícil de se pedir hein meu amor...). Meus últimos anos foram de pura inspiração que nem os testes finais de Hogwarts me apavoraram, pois ele estava lá me dando o suporte necessário para nada me fazer cair ou até mesmo desistir. Lembro que nas últimas semanas de aula, meu coração entrava em desespero pelo simples fato de pensar no que seria de nós dois quando o ano letivo terminar. Cada um seguiria sua vida, traçaria seu futuro, lutaria por seus objetivos...e nunca um amor de último ano (na minha cabeça oca) seria levado pra frente principalmente por ele que sempre teve muitas mulheres a seus pés e sempre foi muito conquistador (naquela época sim, porque agora se ele se quer olhar pra outra ele sabe que leva um soco). Me enganei totalmente! Foi nesse meu enganado e insegurança que surgiu uma bela aliança de prata gravada com o nome dele. Tenho guardada até hoje com o mesmo brilho reluzente de antes. Foi a primeira demonstração fofa que nosso amor e nosso relacionamento talvez tivesse futuro. Digo mais uma vez que cai em prantos...foi tão lindo...foi tão perfeito...suspiro. Posso estar adiantando muito as coisas, mas tenho a absoluta certeza que nosso amor é pra sempre e só o destino poderá nos separar, mesmo sendo ele que nos uniu. Passo muitas noites observando ele dormir antes de eu cair no sono...parece um bebê indefeso (Lílian, se ele ler isso..ele não vai achar nada fofo), mas o que importa é sempre saber que ele estará ali ao meu lado para sempre desejar um "Boa Noite" e lhe dar um doce beijo nos lábios.

Ainda fico confusa. Como pode eu, Lílian Evans Potter, estar morrendo de amor por aquele que eu mais odiava? Isso ainda me assusta profundamente mesmo sendo a coisa mais normal (não Lílian..isso não é normal) para os meus olhos (o diário não deixa nem eu terminar). Garanto nessa página que o amo demais e a cada momento de minha vida, se não o tiver perto, sinto que irei padecer e minha alma sempre irá implorar por esse homem: Tiago James Potter.

**When we're together I feel perfect**

**Quando estamos juntos me sinto perfeita**

**When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart**

**Quando sou puxada para longe de você que eu me quebro**

**All that you say is sacred to me**

**Tudo aquilo que você diz é sagrado a mim**

**Your eyes are so blue, I can't look away as we lay in the stillness**

**Seus olhos são tão azuis, eu não posso parar de olhar como nós nos deitamos na quietude**

Me sinto cansada e cheia de sono, mas quero continuar a relatar como me sinto nesse momento de minha vida. Estava folheando as páginas desse diário e vi a coisa mais ridícula que uma garota de 16 anos poderia escrever sobre o garoto que mais detestava: _"As 10 coisas que eu odeio em Tiago Potter"_. Sinceramente, quando eu fiz isso não estava no meu juízo normal. Tem também uma foto dele no Baile de Inverno toda rabiscada. Merlin como pude fazer isso? Isso que é ser louca! A forma que sempre tratei Tiago nesse diário é totalmente diferente de como eu o vejo agora. Sempre desabafava no momento de ódio e quando não tinha ninguém por perto. Acendia a varinha e descia a lenha no coitado. Como pode ser tolinha? Estou rindo agora dos absurdos que escrevi, mas agora quem está pagando a língua sou eu,dizendo quantas vezes for necessário que:

Eu amo o Tiago.

Eu amo o Tiago.

Eu amo o Tiago.

Eu amo o Tiago.

Eu amo o Tiago.

Eu amo o Tiago.

Eu amo o Tiago.

Eu amo o Tiago.

Eu amo o Tiago.

Eu amo o Tiago.

Eu amo o Tiago.

Eu amo o Tiago.

Eu amo o Tiago.

Eu amo o Tiago.

Se controla Lílian ou as folhas vão acabar. Quando escrevi as 10 coisas que odeio em Tiago, realmente estava com muita raiva porque ele havia acabado de grudar chiclete no meu cabelo (a coisa que mais amo é meu cabelo, fico irritada até hoje quando mexem nele) e ainda disse logo em seguida que meu cabelo ficaria "muito louco" se eu fizesse uma mecha rosa. Ninguém merece..ai..tô rindo sozinha..daqui a pouco Tiago aparece aqui e vai me chamar de louca ou perguntar se eu bebi.

Nunca entendi as razões dele fazer tudo aquilo. Sempre achei que era pra me provocar, mas me enganei como sempre (estou tendo certeza que sou idiota ou lesada) . Ele fazia tudo aquilo apenas para chamar minha atenção. Nunca pensei nessa possibilidade e me irritava com extrema facilidade. Ai...se pudesse corrigir certas coisas do passado, acho que já teria me casado. Outra duvida que sempre tive era a forma como ele me chamava: "Evans". Ninguém merece isso também. Mas logo ele me explicou que sempre me chamou de Lílian, mas quando começo a gostar de mim quis mostrar superioridade e acabou optando pelo "Evans" e eu pelo "Potter". Até nisso somos parecidos. Para refugiar nosso sentimentos, escolhemos a forma mais complicada e dolorosa que foi reprimir o que sentíamos por medo de nada o que queríamos se tornasse realidade. Tinha certas provocações dele que me deixavam extremante chateadas, principalmente quando eu percebi o que sentia de verdade. Pensava, "Por que ele não é como o Remo? Sempre tão meigo e doce..." (se Tiago ler isso ele me enforca) , mas logo cai na real que Tiago tinha sua forma de amar.

Passei a vida inteira procurando e esperando por um príncipe encantado sendo que ele sempre estava alí...na minha frente para me aborrecer. Como pude ser cega a ponto de não enxergar que meu príncipe sempre se sentava em uma carteira atrás de mim? Ai..mesmo ele sendo arrogante , nunca deixou de dizer "Bom dia, Evans!" mesmo vindo uma brincadeira sem graça logo adiante. Estava cega demais para notar que o homem que me faria feliz sempre se sentava perto de mim e enrolava meus cabelos com a varinha, me provocava e não me deixava em paz pedindo para sair com ele. Sim...sair com ele. Sair com ele era a coisa que Tiago e seus amigos mais queriam para jogar na minha cara depois. Com o passar do tempo, acabei não resistindo aquele sorriso safadinho e sai com ele em uma das visitas para Hogsmeade. Meu maior medo era que ele me agarrasse, começasse a falar besteira, mas foi tudo ao contrário. Tiago ficou super na dele (acredite se quiser), caminhava com as mãos no bolso e mal olhava pra mim. Pensei que fosse frescura pra me atrair a chegar perto dele e receber um beijão a força. Totalmente enganada! (tô falando que sou muito idiota). Quando eu tomei a iniciativa em falar com ele, fui logo interrompida por um belo "Eu te amo!". Tem coisa melhor do que ouvir isso da pessoa que você mais ama? Fiquei com as pernas trêmulas e as mãos suadas de tão nervosa que eu fiquei. Fiquei petrificada. Ele disse essas três palavrinhas mágicas olhando no fundo dos meus olhos e com muito carinho e sutileza. Meu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca mas mesmo assim não estava convencida do que ele tinha acabado de dizer (pelo santo hipogrifo pelado..além de idiota é desconfiada..). Ele não demorou a provar tudo aquilo selando seus lábios (que lábios!) nos meus. Ai..que beijo..Merlin...foi o momento mais perfeito da minha vida...ele alisava meu rosto com carinho e meu deu um abraço muito fofo. Foi o beijo mais delicioso que eu provei em toda minha vida,pois havia amor, carinho, respeito, tudo o que há de bom nesse planeta. Juro que tentei recuar (tô falando que é idiota...pôxa Lílian..largar aqueles braços..por Merlin..), mas tudo que eu sentia por ele reprimido começou a tomar conta de cada cm do meu corpo fazendo eu me entregar totalmente aquele momento. Após o beijo ele me disse coisas lindas que com certeza são as palavras mais sagradas que tenho guardadas em meu peito. O amor nos uniu de forma inesperada e sinto que com ele morreremos. Sinto-me a mulher mais perfeita ao seu lado, a única mulher do mundo.Meu único temor é perde-lo pra sempre...e com certeza morreria se isso acontecesse.

**You whisper to me, Lady, marry me, promise you'll stay with me**

**Você sussurra a mim, Senhora, se case comigo, promete que você ficará comigo**

**Oh you don't have to ask me, you know you're all that I live for**

**Oh você não tem que me perguntar, você sabe que você é tudo Aquilo para que eu vivo.**

**You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you**

**Você sabe que eu só morreria para o segurar, ficar com você.**

**Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky**

**De alguma maneira eu mostrarei para você que você é meu céu noturno**

**I've always been right behind you**

**Eu sempre estive logo atrás você**

**Now I'll always be right beside you**

**Agora eu sempre estarei ao seu lado**

Ainda me pergunto:Como pude ser tão idiota em renegar tudo isso? Poderia ser feliz mais cedo, mas a tonta aqui fingia não ver o que acontecia ao seu redor. O amor sempre estava alí e eu perdendo meu tempo pensando qual era a intensidade do meu ódio por Tiago Potter? É ...realmente você merece um premio por ser muito lesada. Não consegui resistir e vou provar que eu fui idiota.

"**As 10 coisas que eu odiava (sim..odiava) em Tiago Potter."**

_1º: Sua arrogância._

_2º: Aquela risada insuportável que me dá náuseas._

_3º:Aquele cabelo horroroso que ele insiste em bagunçar. _

_4º: As poses ridículas que ele me faz quando está com aquela vassoura velha._

_5º: Aquele óculos de aro redondo fora de moda. O pior é que ele ainda se acha com um troço daqueles nos olhos..aff.._

_6º:O jeito de andar. Tenho certeza que ele deve ter sérios problemas na coluna ou não andaria tão empinado feito uma coxinha._

_7º:É um metido só porque é "sangue-puro" e é rico._

_8º: Como monta naquela vassoura..parece um gay._

_9º:Como me olha. Se ele soubesse como tenho vontade de cegá-lo._

_10º: O modo como ele trata meu cabelo...ele tem o do Sirius para zoar..poderia esquecer do meu._

Olha só o que eu escrevi? Estou rindo que nem tonta por ter sido uma lesada sem ter o que fazer para escrever esse tipo de coisa. Lembro que a cada dia meu ódio por ele aumentava e tenho certeza que queria escrever mais de 10 coisas que eu odiava nele,mas todo caso, essa fase passou..ainda bem...

Ai Tiago...se soubesse como meu mundo virou de ponta cabeça a partir do momento que você começou a fazer parte dele. Tenho muito amor para lhe dar e uma inteira para conquistar ao seu lado. Encontrei em você mais um motivo para viver e para acordar, para sorrir e para chorar.Te amo demais e não posso ficar um momento se você ao meu lado...me sentiria depressiva. Farei qualquer coisa para você ser o homem mais feliz desse mundo, pois sempre estarei aqui...do seu ladinho para cuidar de você, te animar nas tristezas, te fazer sorrir com o canto dos pássaros e chorar quando a pipoca aqui em casa acabar..(ele adora pipoca).Preciso do seu fôlego para manter o meu aceso, preciso da sua paz para me sentir bem...resumindo...preciso somente de você..nada mais que você...simplesmente você...você é tudo pra mim e é por você que vivo...

Diário...você não imagina o caos que foi quando ele me pediu em casamento. Eu já o achava muito fofo, depois disso...ele passou a ser fofíssimo. Fiquei dura pelo menos por meia hora na cadeira do restaurante enquanto ele sorria meigamente..(não foi irônico senão o teria socado..). Doce Tiago...quase me matou do coração com o pedido mais sonhado de minha vida. Não tinha como negar o pedido, principalmente vindo dele. Estava totalmente encabulada e desnorteada, mas ele simplesmente pegou minha mão e disse (não sou tão lesada viu? Eu lembro o que ele disse..há..há..):_"Você é a mulher da minha vida. Quero dividir tudo que tenho com você..passar o resto dos meus dias com você ao meu lado... quero ficar contigo pra sempre..."_, para variar um pouco eu , Lílian, me debulhei em lágrimas que me fez borrar o rímel (que ódio que eu tive..tanto trabalho...) e me fez ficar toda vermelha (mais?). Fico imaginando se tudo ocorreria dessa mesma forma se não nos odiássemos primeiramente. Seria igual? Com certeza não! Acho que não passaria de uma ficada sem emoção e com direito a se evitar no dia seguinte. Não estaríamos juntos provavelmente...como amo este homem ...

"**As 10 coisas que eu amo em Tiago Potter" **

_1º: Me ama! _

_2º: Beija muito bem!_

_3º: Tem o sorriso encantador que me faz derreter._

_4º:É super atencioso comigo._

_5º:Não ronca! Graças a Merlin..._

_6º:Abandonou aquela vassoura velha...como fiquei feliz com esse dia..mas sei que ele a esconde em algum lugar e eu irei descobrir onde._

_7º:Corresponde tudo que sinto por ele._

_8º: Tem braços maravilhosos...adoro quando ele me abraça._

_9º: Não odeia minha mãe...adora a sogra._

_10º: Tem olhos brilhantes assim como as estrelas cadentes._

E mais uma vez..Lílian se demonstra "mela-cueca"..

**So many nights I've cried myself to sleep**

**Tantas noites eu chorei para dormir**

**Now that you love me I love myself**

**Agora que você me ama que eu me amo**

**I never thought I would say that**

**Eu nunca pensei que eu diria isso**

**I never thought there'd be you**

**Eu nunca pensei que haveria você**

Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes já chorei por esse amor que, pra mim, era totalmente impossível. Chorava por acreditar que meu amor era errado e que ele nunca honraria isso. Meus olhos ardiam na calada da noite e meus soluços eram abafados pelo travesseiro. Como foi doloroso admitir que gostava dele. Não parava de pensar em como seria tê-lo comigo, como seria lhe dar carinho, como seria poder amá-lo sem medo. Eu mesma procurava me enganar de que nada disso aconteceria. Nunca seria amada pelo "canalha" do Tiago. Ele faria de mim um passatempo. Ainda bem que tudo foi pelo lado contrário. Quando ele me garantiu esse amor que, eu sempre escondia e fingia não sentir, tive a certeza que podia me entregar por inteira, que tudo que passaríamos dali por diante seriam momentos especiais.

No final do baile de formatura, estava totalmente desesperançosa com o caminho que esse namoro poderia seguir. Como sempre (santo hipogrifo pelado..dá um jeito nessas minhas certezas), achei que nada daria certo e que acabaria tudo alí..por isso mesmo. Então, procurei uma inspiração que nunca existiu em mim e escrevi um poema para ele. Escrevi esse poema para que ele lembrasse sempre de mim, mesmo não sentindo nada por mim com o decorrer da vida.

_**Você.**_

_Você foi o único que me mostrou o poder do amor_

_Você foi o único que, com palavras, espantou meu pavor_

_Sinto que meu amor por você é infinito_

_Mesmo achando que tudo que sinto é indevido._

_A graça de estar sempre ao seu lado é secreto_

_Oculto, discreto e com a pureza do infinito_

_A luz do seu olhar ilumina meus passos errados_

_Para que eu possa concertá-los e provar que foram passos enganados._

_Nunca me senti assim antes_

_Você me guiou, me amou como ninguém fez antes_

_Você apareceu na certa e mudou minha vida_

_Você abriu meu coração para vida que sempre estive omitida._

_Tiago, espero honestamente que guarde essa poesia_

_Que nossos momentos bons não se tornem lembranças vazias_

_Que nossos beijos não tenham sido meras ilusões_

_Que o nosso amor perdure e sempre ilumine nossos corações._

_Você é celestial e amável..._

_Você é digno e respeitável..._

_Você é o homem que eu quero ter até o fim de meus dias..._

_Você é o ser humano mais puro que quero constantemente em minha vida._

_Obrigada por me dar luz na escuridão_

_Obrigada por me dar no inverno o calor do verão_

_Obrigada por me provar que nada na vida acontece em vão_

_Obrigada por me libertar e expandir o que sinto na imensidão._

Bom..achei meio tosco o poema, mas talvez foi um dos motivos que fez tornar ainda mais forte o que sentimos um pelo outro. Só tenho algumas linhas agora vou aproveitar para finalizar e deixar bem claro que estou muito feliz com Tiago ao meu lado. Sempre estarei com ele para amá-lo e apoiá-lo. Nunca esperei que tudo isso acontecesse, mas como estamos juntos, sempre terei um pedacinho dele comigo. Seja um gesto, um beijo ou um abraço...sempre terei uma marquinha dele comigo. Os céus nos abençoam e o infinito nos prolonga. Termino esse diário provando que o verdadeiro amor existe e que ele pode estar aonde você menos imaginar. O amor existe em qualquer lugar basta ter esperança que ele vai chegar. Sofri por amor como toda adolescente, tive medo de sofrer toda vez que me apaixonasse, mas a hora de tôo mundo chega...basta crer nessa força que existe em todo ser humano mesmo que não esteja transparente. Sem sofrimento, não há compaixão. Agora que tenho meu homem, meus sofrimentos e devaneios foram deixados para trás, pois tenho a garantia que tudo isso é eterno...e que seja eterno enquanto dure...pois sempre estarei aqui quando ele precisar..sempre terei meu amor para oferecer..sempre terei alguém em meu peito..e esse alguém é você...

Por: Lílian Evans Potter.

**N/A:** O poema foi eu quem fiz. Peça autorização caso for usar. Poema estritamente pessoal. Se eu ver ele perdido por aí sem os devido créditos, vai ter briga..rs..

Não sou estressada não gente, apenas cuido do que é meu.

Gostaram da song? Eu adorei escrevê-la. Achei bastante dievrtida. Tiago e Lílian são muito perfeitos. Comentem ok?

Beijos mágicos na ponta do nariz.


End file.
